Prelude to a Love Song
by iloveromance
Summary: When Austin helps Ally through a painful breakup, she realizes that she has feelings for him. But when she decides to do something to show her gratitude for his kindness, she is hurt when someone else takes the credit.
1. Chapter 1

"Thanks for coming in and have a nice day!" Ally said as she watched the shaggy haired guy walk out of the Sonic Boom music store.

"Yeah! But don't come back!"

Ally looked at her friend in shock. "Trish, that's an awful thing to say!"

"Well, so was he! What a loser! Who comes into a music store to ask directions? To a _roller rink_? What _is_ a roller rink, anyway?"

"Um... roller skates?" offered Austin. "You know... old fashioned roller blades?"

"Oh... right." Trish said, although Ally was pretty sure that Trish had no idea what she was talking about.

"What kind of loser goes into a place like that?" Trish continued. "God, I'm so sick of everyone who comes in here turning out to be a complete-."

Noticing Trish's silence, Ally, Austin and Dez stared at her.

"Are you okay?" Austin asked.

"Whoa..."

"Whoa, what?"

In a daze, Trish pointed to the door.

"Dez... w-who is that?"

"Who, him?"

"And just when I thought that all the cute boys had vanished off the face of the earth."

"Hey!" Dez and Austin said in unison.

"Trish, it's just a customer!" Ally said. "I mean what's the big deal? He can't be that-."

The cymbals that Ally held in her hand fell to the floor; their loud crashing sound echoing throughout the store.

Trish had been totally wrong. This boy wasn't cute at all...

He was absolutely gorgeous.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

Ally stared at the tall dark haired, blue-eyed boy who had just spoken to her and laughed nervously.

"W-what?"

"You'll have to forgive her. She's a little nervous." Trish said. "I-I mean I would be too if I had just encountered the cutest boy I'd ever seen!"

"Trish!"

Dez and Austin laughed. "Wow, way to be subtle, Trish!"

"No problem." The boy said. "I mean, I'm flattered but I probably don't deserve it."

"Of course you do." Ally said, unable to take her eyes off of him.

"Well thanks. That's very nice of you."

"Can we help you?" Austin finally asked. "I mean, you must have come in here for a reason."

"Right... I did. Do you carry these?"

He held up a broken guitar pick, causing Ally to laugh.

"Well of course we do! I mean, this _is_ a music store!"

"Great."

"But ours aren't broken. You weren't looking for a broken one were you?"

"Um... No..."

Austin turned to Dez and Trish and lowered his voice. "Wow, she's really got it bad for him!"

"Well then, let me show you our collection! They're right over-."

She looked around in confusion, until Austin literally turned her body in the right direction.

"Over there."

"Oh, right... Over here."

"Thanks." The boy said, following Ally to the guitar section. "Wow... you really _do_ have guitar picks!" he said looking up and down at the massive array of picks that hung from metal pegs on the wall.

"Yep... We sure do! Maybe we should change our name to 'Picks R Us!"

When the boy laughed, Ally's face turned a deep shade of crimson.

"That's funny!" The boy said. "But I like the name _Sonic Boom_. It's cool! You should keep it."

"Really? I'm so relieved because my parents would kill me if I changed the name without asking them."

"Then it's probably wise not to! I'm Tyler by the way."

Ally shook his hand. "I-I'm..."

Trish came up behind her and put her hands on Ally's shoulders. "This is Ally. Her parents own this music store and no, she doesn't have a boyfriend!"


	3. Chapter 3

Ally whirled around in shock. "Trish!"

"Isn't that what you were going to say? I mean, I'm sure he was going to ask sooner or later, isn't it Tyler?" Trish asked.

"Well, actually..."

"See, Trish? He's not interested and neither am I, so let's just get him rung up so that he can be on his way! That'll be $4.05." Ally said nervously.

"$4.05? But that can't be right." Tyler replied when Ally rung up the total.

"Too much? Okay, how's $3.50 sound?"

"Ally, your parents will kill you!" Trish cried. "You can't sell them for that!"

"Look, it says they're $3 each! So here's ten dollars. Keep the change."

"Oh, no I couldn't do that." Ally said.

"Sure you can!" Trish, Dez and Austin said, taking the money from Tyler.

"Now, total out the sale and give him a bag and his receipt." Trish said.

"What? But how?"

"Just hit this button and look! The cash register drawer opens! Then you close the drawer, pull of the receipt and put the guitar picks in a bag like this!"

Ally took the bag from Trish and handed it to Tyler. "Here ya go!"

"Oh boy, she's got it worse than I thought!" Austin said under his breath.

"You're not kidding!" Dez said. "Are you?"

"Have a nice day!" Ally said. "Nice to meet you!"

"You too! Nice store you have here!" Tyler replied. "I hope I break one of these guitar picks really soon so that I'll have another excuse to come in here!"

When Tyler was gone, Dez, Austin and Trish laughed out loud at Ally who was staring at the door.

"You should totally have gone out with him!" Austin said.

"Yeah!" Dez agreed.

"In case you hadn't noticed, he didn't even ask me!" Ally said, unable to hide the embarrassment on her face.

"So why don't you ask him?" Austin said.

"Are you crazy? He's long gone! He'd never agree to it anyway!"

"Actually, he's standing right outside."

Ally looked at the door where Tyler was indeed standing at the bus stop.

"Oh and look! He uses public transportation! He's even cooler than I thought!" Trish said. "You have to ask him! Hurry before the number 16 gets here!"

"How do you know about the number 16 bus?" Austin asked.

"I just do, okay?" Trish replied, a little too quickly.

"Uh oh... here it comes! Now's your chance!" Dez said. "Go ask him!"

When Ally wouldn't budge, Austin, Dez and Trish gave her some help by shoving her out the door.

Unfortunately, she landed flat on her face, right in front of Tyler.

"Oh my God, are you all right?" he asked, quickly helping her to her feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said ignoring the throbbing pain in her knee. Suddenly she was glad that she'd worn jeans instead of her usual sassy skirts.

"Wow...that was some fall you took! Are you sure you'll be okay?"  
>Feigning a smile, she winced in pain. "Yeah. I just wanted to ask you something."<p>

"Sure. Go ahead."

"Um..."

She looked back at the store, just in time to see her friends waving in encouragement to her through the window.

"Would you... Um... Oh God..."

"What's wrong? Is it your knee?"

"No! I'm perfectly fine. I was just wondering if you'd... Um..."

"SHE WANTS TO KNOW IF YOU'LL GO OUT WITH HER!" Trish yelled from the doorway.

Covering her face with her hands, Ally sank to the sidewalk in embarrassment. Leave it to Trish to try to be helpful.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh God..." Ally groaned. "Um... Just ignore her, okay? Trish isn't feeling too well and she has no idea what she's saying!"

The smile disappeared from Tyler's face. "You mean what she said isn't true?"

Ally laughed nervously. "Of course not!"

"That's too bad." Tyler said.

"I-it is?"

"Yeah. Because I was going to say _yes_."

She looked up in surprise. "Yes?"

"Uh huh..."

"_Yes_, meaning..."  
>"<em>Yes<em>, I'll go out with you. How's Friday night sound?"

Ally gasped in amazement.

"Oh..."

"Friday's perfect!" Dez yelled from the store.

"Great! I'll pick you up at 7!" Tyler said. "There's an awesome new flick playing at the Cineplex."

"Sounds awesome! What movie?"

Tyler grinned. "Does it matter? Besides I'm pretty sure I'll be too busy staring at you to pay much attention."

Ally's eyes narrowed. "Why would you be staring at me?"

Tyler laughed. "Well, it's kind of obvious, isn't it?"

Ally shrugged. "Not really."

"He thinks you're pretty!" Dez yelled.

"Um... Dez isn't feeling too well either. We think it might be contagious. Just ignore him. He's clearly not making any sense!"

"I think he makes perfect sense." Tyler said.

"You do?"

"Yeah. I think you're very pretty."

Ally couldn't stop smiling. "Thanks."

"All right. Well... I'll see you on Friday. Bye Ally."

Ally stared at Tyler as the bus pulled up and he climbed on board, waving to her.

And she was still staring long after the bus raced down the street, disappearing from view, unaware of Austin, Dez and Trish hugging her in congratulations.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Friday afternoon/Sonic Boom)**

"Are you okay, Ally?"

Ally looked up in surprise when she realized that Austin was talking to her.

"I'm fine, why?"

Austin laughed and shook his head in disbelief. "You sure don't look fine. You look... terrified."

"Wh-why would you say that?"

"Well for one thing, you just crushed that can of soda in your hand-and it wasn't even opened!"

"What?"

She blinked in shock; suddenly aware of the crushed soda can that had exploded in her hand, sending soda everywhere; on the counter, her clothes and in her hair.

Ally slid off the counter and began to pace the store frantically.

"Oh God! Tyler's going to be here in three hours! I'll never get cleaned up in time! This is going to be the worst date ever!"

"Ally, relax!" Trish said. "Austin, Dez and I will help you get ready."

"You'd really do that for me?" Ally asked, unable to hide her smile.

Austin shrugged. "Sure, what are friends for?"

"Oh thanks you guys!" Ally said, hugging Austin and Dez.

"No problem." Austin said, glancing at the sticky soda on his shirt. "Um... Trish, maybe you'd better help her. All right Dez, let's go change clothes."

"Why?"

"Just come on and I'll explain it to you on the way. And I promise not to use big words." Austin said.

Dez sighed. "Well that's a relief!"

"We'll be right back... I hope." He said to Ally and Trish.

"Take your time." Trish said. "Come on, Ally. Let's get you ready for your big date with the hot guy! Believe me, when I get through with you, Tyler won't want to look at another girl!"

Ally smiled dreamily.

"Oh boy... Tyler's not going to know what hit him!" Austin said. "Ally sure has it bad!"


	6. Chapter 6

"You'd better hurry up, Ally! It's almost 7!" Dez yelled from the front counter.

"Oh God... Oh God..."

"Ally, relax! You're going to be fine!" Trish said as she ran a brush through Ally's hair.

Ally walked across the room and turned dramatically like a Paris runway model.

"So how do I look?"

"Wow... You look amazing! But are you sure this is what you want to wear?"  
>Worry filled Ally. "Why? What's wrong with what I'm wearing? Oh, it's the wrong color, isn't it?"<p>

"No, I love the color. That's an awesome shade of blue. It's perfect... But don't you think that dress is a little formal, Ally?"

Ally looked down at the light blue tea length dress that fit like a dream and spun around like a ballerina.

"You don't think Tyler will like this?"

"Trust me, he'll love it, but you might be a little overdressed. It's the movies not a Broadway musical."

"Oh no... You're right." Ally groaned. "Well, I'll just have to find something else to wear!"

"You can't! There's no time!" Trish yelled when Ally opened her closet door.

"What?"

Trish looked at her watch. "It's 6:45!"

"Oh no, this is awful!" Ally sighed.

"Trust me Ally, you look great! If you don't believe me, just ask Dez and Austin!"

"Trish..."

Trish grabbed Ally's hand and pulled her into the store where Dez and Austin were standing at the registers.

"Ally wants to know if she looks okay."

Dez and Austin's eyes widened.

"Whoa..." they both said at once.

"You look... great!" Austin said.

Ally's cheeks burned. "Aww... Go on! No, I mean it! Go on!" She twirled around, admiring her dress.

"You know, maybe Tyler and I should go dancing instead! What do you think?"

"NO!" Austin, Dez and Trish said at once, remembering how badly Ally was in need of dance lessons.

"Okay, okay... But I'm so nervous!"

"Just be yourself Ally and everything will be fine." Austin reassured her. "Oh look, here he is now! We'll get out of here and leave you alone!"

Before Ally could respond, she found herself alone with Tyler who had let himself in. He was wearing dark jeans and a black polo shirt. The mere sight of him made her want to melt.

"H-Hey Tyler."

"Whoa..." He said, looking her up and down. "You look amazing."

Again Ally's cheeks began to burn. "Thanks... So do you."

"So, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I can hardly wait!"

Her heart fluttered when Tyler took her hand and they headed for the movie theater-by way of the Number 16 bus.


	7. Chapter 7

"So what would you like to see?" Tyler asked when they reached the multiplex box office.

Ally stared at the huge list of movie titles; many of which she'd never heard of before. However, one stood out among all of the others.

"Oh! Can we see _Amy's Journey_? It looks so good and customers are always talking about it! _The story of a girl who sets out in a rowboat to find her long lost father_." Ally said, quoting the television ad she knew by heart.

But Tyler hesitated before answering. "I don't know, Ally..."  
>"Please?"<br>Again he hesitated.

"I know it's probably not your type of movie and I heard it's really sad. But I promise not to cry! I wouldn't want to embarrass you."  
>"It's not that. It's just..."<br>"What?"

"Nothing. It's fine." He said a little too quickly. He turned to the woman in the ticket booth. "Two for Amy's Journey, please."  
>Ally couldn't hide the smile on her face and on impulse she hugged Tyler. "Oh, thank you!"<p>

He looked at her in surprise. "Whoa."  
>"Sorry." She said pulling away from him.<br>"Yeah..." he said stretching the word out. "Let's go get some snacks and find our seats."

"That sounds great!" Ally replied.

Moments later they were settled in their seats.  
>"You comfortable?" Tyler asked.<br>"Yeah, these seats are awesome!" Ally said leaning the seat back as far as she could. "Want some?" She asked, handing Tyler the popcorn bucket.

"Thanks."  
>She watched in surprise as Tyler stuffed handful after handful of popcorn into his mouth; barely taking a breath.<br>"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Look the movie's about to start." Tyler replied, again a little too quickly.

The lights dimmed and Ally stared at the screen, wondering when Tyler would hold her hand. Perhaps she'd better make the first move. But when she tried repeatedly to inch her hand closer and closer to his on the armrest, the hand-holding never happened.

_Maybe if I lean against him he'll put his arm around me! _  
>Ally smiled at the thought. Then, ever so casually, she leaned against him until her sleeve was touching his shoulder. But all she got in return was a piercing glare from the guy behind her for blocking his view.<p>

"Sorry." She whispered as she sat up straight.

Finally the movie began, and they watched in silence.

As Amy's journey became more and more difficult, Ally found it almost impossible to hide her tears. But she'd made a promise to Tyler; one she'd fully intended to keep... until now.

This was without a doubt the saddest movie she'd ever seen in her life!

The theatre was dark anyway, and by the time the movie was halfway through, there was no point in holding back her tears any longer.

Her lower lip trembled as she stared at the screen. The scenes unfolding in front of her were so incredible that she could practically feel Amy's emotions.

How heartbreaking to set sail across the ocean (in a rowboat!) and then...

The tears she'd been holding in for the past half hour began to slide down her cheeks and she tried unsuccessfully to bite back a sob. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and she sighed with relief.

"Thank you, Tyler. I -."  
>But it wasn't Tyler's hand at all.<p>

"I know, dear. It's so sad." A tearful woman said from behind her.

Ally sighed with exasperation and looked over at Tyler who looked bored out of his mind.  
>"Figures..."<br>"Yeah, it sure does." He replied with no emotion at all.  
>She looked at him in surprise. "What does?"<p>

"This movie's so predictable." He whispered. "I mean, even Wendy said-."  
>Ally's eyes widened.<p>

"Who's Wendy?" she asked loudly.

"Shhhh!" The people in front of her said.

"Sorry!" She whispered in reply.

She turned to Tyler, unable to read the expression on his face.  
>"Who's Wendy?" She demanded, louder this time.<p>

"SHHHH!" the patrons around her said again.

"Um... Look... Maybe we should just leave." Tyler said.

"But the movie's not over yet!" Ally protested. "I'll never know if Amy finds her father or not!"

Tyler grabbed her arm. "She doesn't! Now come on and let's get out of here!"

Reluctantly, Ally rose from her seat; apologizing to each person around her.

When they reached the theatre lobby, Tyler grabbed her hand and began to pull her toward the front door. "Come on, the bus will be here soon and the next one won't come for another 45 minutes!"

Ally jerked her hand away. "Tyler, wait! What's going on? Why are you in such a big rush? And why couldn't we stay and watch the rest of the movie?"

He sighed deeply. "I wasn't going to tell you this, but-."  
>"But what?"<p>

"Well, you'd already picked the movie and-."  
>"Look Tyler, if this is about my crying during the movie, I'm really sorry about that. I just-."<br>"No, it's not that. It's just that... well... my last girlfriend Wendy loved that movie and-."

Ally couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Wait... Wendy is your girlfriend?"

"Was, actually. And that movie? Well..."  
>"Let me guess, it made you think of her." Ally finished.<p>

"Yeah..."  
>Ally smiled, trying to remain upbeat. "Well, that's just... great! I mean, I guess I should be flattered that you wanted to go out with me after you guys broke up. Well... that's okay because I think we make a great couple and-."<br>"Actually Ally..."  
>"Yes?"<br>He sighed deeply. "I don't know how to say this."  
>"Say what?"<br>"Well, you're really sweet, funny, smart, pretty and all..."  
>Ally blushed. "Aww... Stop it!"<p>

"No, I'm serious. But this isn't working out."  
>"You're too kind, Tyler. I mean... What?"<br>"I think we should break up." Tyler replied.


	8. Chapter 8

The statement caught Ally off-guard and she had the strangest urge to laugh.

"H-how can we break up? It's only our first date!"

"First and last." He replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ally asked, hurt by his sarcasm.

"Well, seeing the movie made me realize how much I miss her, so as soon as I get home I'm going to call her and see if she wants to get back together. Hope she says yes!"

Her mouth fell open in stunned amazement.

"Tyler-."  
>"Oh, great! The bus is here. Come on!"<p>

She followed him out of the theater where the shiny blue and white bus was waiting at the bus stop.  
>Tyler climbed on board and peered out the door. "Aren't you coming?"<br>"You know... I think I'll just walk home." Ally said; fully aware of her tightening throat.

"Suit yourself." Tyler said. "Bye, Ally."  
>The bus pulled away, crushing her broken heart.<p>

By the time Ally reached the Sonic Boom, she was completely exhausted and her knee was throbbing from where she'd fallen on the sidewalk days before.

But the pain in her knee was nothing compared to the pain in her heart.

As quietly as possible, she slipped into the front door of Sonic Boom, praying that no one would see her.

But someone did.


	9. Chapter 9

She jumped in surprise when she caught a glimpse of the figure sitting on the counter in the darkness. Her hand flew to her chest and she could feel her heart beating rapidly.

The figure jumped off the counter and turned on the light.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you!"

"Oh God... Austin! I- I didn't see you sitting in the dark. Come to think of it, why _are_ you sitting in the dark?"

Austin shrugged. "Just thinking about stuff."

Intrigued, Ally leaned against the counter next to him. "What kind of stuff?"

"Just feeling sorry for myself I guess." Austin sighed.

"But why?"

"Because, Ally... music is my life, but I want to be so much more than a guy who performs at parties. I want to sing in the Starlight Club! That's been my dream for as long as I can remember! Just think of it, Ally... Me... Austin Moon, with a record contract! Wouldn't that be great?"

"Yes, that would be wonderful, Austin!" Ally said. "Nobody deserves it more than you!"

"Thanks, Ally. But you know I wouldn't be able to do it without you."

"Or Trish." Ally added. "I mean, she _is_ your manager."

"Right, but you're my songwriter! Without you, I'm just an ordinary guy."

Finally Ally smiled. "Thanks, Austin."

"What time is it? Man, I should probably be getting home. And speaking of home, what are you doing back so soon? I thought you went to the movies with Tyler."

"Well, we did, but-."

Austin looked at his watch. "It's only 9 o'clock! Aren't movies usually two hours long?"

"Yeah..."

"I figured you'd be gone till at least midnight! I mean, you had a good time, didn't you?"

Tyler's hurtful words resounded in her ears;

_This isn't working out... _

_I think we should break up..._

Suddenly the tears she'd tried so hard to keep inside rose to the surface.

"Ally, are you okay?"

"Oh Austin!" She said in a trembling voice.

Immediately Austin's expression changed and he put his hand on her shoulder.

The instant he touched her, she collapsed in his arms, sobbing.


	10. Chapter 10

His arms encircled her as she cried on his shoulder.

"Hey, hey! What's wrong?"

"Oh Austin! She sobbed against his chest.

"Shhh... It's okay. Everything will be okay." He said softly.

She sighed in his arms, grateful for his friendship.

"I-I'm sorry." She said when she finally pulled out of his arms.

"Don't be sorry. I've just... I've never seen you this upset before."

"I know..."

"You looked so happy earlier. What happened? Was it Tyler?"

"Yes." She nodded tearfully.

"Oh God, what happened?"

"Um... He..."

Austin rubbed her back in an effort to calm her. "It's all right. Just... take your time."

"Okay, well... We were at the theater and I was trying to get him to put his arm around me or hold my hand. I-I mean, I really wanted him to, but then... Well... He made us leave."

"What? Why?"

Ally began to sob again. "H-he said that it wasn't working out between us and he... um... wants to get back together with his ex-girlfriend... Wendy!"

Austin hugged her warmly. "Oh man! Oh Ally I'm so sorry! I just can't believe what a jerk he turned out to be! This is all my fault!"

"No, It's not your fault at all, Austin! I'm the one who was dumb enough to go out with him! I should have known this was too good to be true! I mean the guy made us take a bus to the movies!"

Austin smiled and rubbed her back. "You're not dumb, Ally.

She raised her head and smiled at him. "I-I'm not?"

"No way! You're awesome! And in fact, I think you're really smart... And sweet, talented, pretty.. And a great friend."

Ally gasped in surprise. "You really think I'm pretty?"

"Well, yeah! And Tyler obviously couldn't see that, so I guess that makes him the dumb one."

"Thank you, Austin." Ally said, hugging her best friend.

"Sure, anytime! Well, I really should get going, but I'll see you tomorrow?"

Ally smiled. "Definitely."

"Bye Ally."

"Bye Austin."

As Austin walked out of the store, Ally waved to him, wondering what she'd done to deserve such a wonderful friend.


	11. Chapter 11

Engrossed in a fashion magazine, Ally barely noticed the front door of Sonic Boom opening.

"Guess who got a job at the flower shop?"

Trish stood in the doorway, wearing a flowered shirt, flowered pants, and flowers in her hair... and the biggest smile that Ally had ever seen.

"I'll take a wild guess. Since you're all covered in flowers, my answer would be... You?"

"Bingo, Ally!" A voice yelled from behind her.

Ally turned to find Dez grinning at her. "Wow, that's amazing that you figured it out so quickly! It would have taken me a lot longer!"

Trish laughed. "I know, right? I mean, she said flower shop and she's wearing flowers! Talk about a dead giveaway!"

"Oh, don't say _dead_!" Dez moaned, putting his hands over his ears. "I can't stand to think about flowers _dying_! They're so much prettier when they're alive!"

"Leave it to Dez to say something so _intelligent_!" Trish said sarcastically.

"Hey, give him a break!"

At the familiar voice, Ally turned to find Austin walking toward her; wearing a t-shirt that matched the color of his eyes.

Wait... How could she possibly notice that?

And how was it that she'd never noticed the way the lights in the store made his blond hair seem even blonder?

And why was her heart beating so fast?

"Hey Ally." He said giving her a smile.

"Is it warm in here to anyone else?" Ally asked, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"No, it's fine to me." Austin said.

"Nope!" Trish replied.

"I'm cool! In more ways than one!" Dez grinned.

Ally picked up here magazine and began to fan herself rapidly. "I'm burning up.

I think I'll go outside and get some air."

"Why would you do that when there's air in here?" Dez asked.

Trish scoffed. "Yeah, hot air!"

"Come to think of it, you're right. Whew!" Dez said.

Austin shot Trish a look causing them both to laugh.

"Did I miss something?" Dez asked.

"Yeah, a lot of things!" Trish said with a roll of her eyes.

Austin laughed and gave Trish a high five.


	12. Chapter 12

Ally walked outside and stood near the doorway. Her heart was beating so fast that she barely noticed it was warmer outside than it had been in the store.

"Man, Dez is driving me crazy!"

She whirled around and found herself face to face with Austin.

"Hey."

"Wow, you look flustered. Are you all right?"

"Sure, I'm fine! I just-."

She winced at the unexpected pain in her knee. "Ouch!"

Austin's smile disappeared and his concerned expression surfaced once more.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. Just my knee." Ally replied.

"I don't think it's nothing." Austin said. "You look like you're in a lot of pain."

"I'm fine really. See?"

Austin's eyes widened when Ally lifted the hem of her skirt to show him her knee.

"My God, what happened?"

"Oh, I fell the other day. It's no big deal."

"The heck it isn't! That's an awful bruise! Come on!"

Before she could protest, Austin took her hand and pulled her into the store.

"Austin, where are we going?"

"Just come on!"

Still holding his hand, she followed him up the stairs.

"Now, you just sit there and I'll be right back." He said when they reached her room.

She sat at the desk and began to work on her latest song. She'd barely gotten three words written when Austin returned, carrying an ice pack and a white box.

"What's that?"

"The first aid kit. Now hold this ice against your knee and you'll be better in no time."

"Austin, this is... so sweet!" Ally said.

"Sweet. Right. I'm just doing what any best friend would do. How did this happen anyway?"

"Well the other night when Tyler-."

"_Tyler _did this?"

"No, but...um... when I went to ask him out, I tripped on the sidewalk and fell."

"Oh man. I'm sorry. First your knee and now your heart is broken. I think you need a hug."

Ally sighed when Austin hugged her warmly.

"Thank you." She said against his plaid shirt.

"No problem. I'll see you later, okay? I've gotta go practice."

"Sure."

"You sure you'll be all right?"

Ally smiled. "Yes, I'm fine now."

As she watched him walk out of the room, her rapidly beating heart beat even faster.


	13. Chapter 13

"Ally!"

Ally blinked in surprise at Trish's outburst.

"What?"

"I've been trying to get your attention for _five minutes_!"

"Oh..."

"What's so interesting that is making you stare into the hallway?"

"I wasn't staring! I was just... Trish, have you noticed anything different about Austin lately?"

"Different how?"

"Well, he's been really sweet lately. Not that he wasn't sweet before, but it's just weird."

"Maybe he's just in a good mood. Or maybe he's trying to hint about something!"

"That's ridiculous! Austin would never deliberately do something like that!"

"Well he _has_ been trying to get a gig at the Starlight Club." Trish pointed out.

She looked at her watch.

"Oh, I should really go. These flowers will start to wilt and... Oh no..."

Trish began to pace the floor in worry.

"What's wrong?"

"I was supposed to water the flowers at work three hours ago! I was going to do it when I got back from lunch!"

Ally put her hands on her hips. "Trish, did you take a three hour lunch again?"

"Great, now I'm going to get fired... again! Oh! I wonder if Toy World is hiring?"

Ally laughed when Trish ran out of the room and she returned her attention to her songwriting.

But she couldn't concentrate.

Austin had been so sweet..._incredibly sweet_.

Trish was crazy; Austin's sudden sweetness was genuine. He would never use Ally just to get a gig at the Starlight Club! The idea was completely ridiculous!

If only there was a way to make it up to him.

Suddenly she had an idea... a brilliant beyond brilliant idea.


	14. Chapter 14

_**The next day... The Starlight Club**_

CD in hand, Ally walked into the beautiful club feeling incredibly small. As she looked around, she was awestruck by the scenery.

This place was completely amazing! This was where the big name singers in Miami got their start. It would be so wonderful if the same thing could happen for Austin!

Ally swallowed hard as she approached the stage.

"H-hi!"

A rotund, angry looking man turned to face her. "Can I help you?"

Ally immediately drew back. She contemplated leaving but she was doing this as a favor to Austin.

"I-I'm Ally Dawson and I have a CD of my friend Austin Moon. He's a singer and... Um... I-I thought that if you listened to it-."

"Not again!" The man barked. "You kids drive me crazy; always coming in here, bringing your stupid demos, expecting me to make you a star!"

At this Ally laughed. "Oh... Well I don't want you to make me a star. I was thinking about Austin! He's the singer and-."

"Get out of here, Kid!" The man yelled. "And don't come back!"

Cringing, Ally turned and walked away, stopping every few seconds to check out the amazing décor. The walls were painted a midnight blue and were completely covered with tiny white stars.

This place probably looked incredible at night; like performing under a starlit sky. Austin was sure to love it!

"Um... He's performing at Beach Pizza on Front Street!" She yelled as she reached for the door. "Friday night, 7:30 sharp!"

When the man glared at her, she ran out of the Starlight Club as quickly as possible.


	15. Chapter 15

**Friday Night-_Beach Pizza on Front Street 7:30PM_**

"All right everyone; get ready for a special treat!" Dez yelled into the microphone. Instantly the crowd went wild. "Give it up for Austin Moon!"

"How's everybody doin'?" Austin yelled.

Again the crowd cheered when Austin began playing his guitar and started to sing.

"_Didn't go nowhere, never left, uh, I heard you talkin' like I'd lost my swagger..."_

The crowd danced and sang along to the music, cheering wildly when he finished and took a bow.

"Thank you! Here's another song called _Break Down the Walls_... Hope you like it!"

The opening strands began to play and Austin sang; _"Hiding out in the shadows, scared to show the world you exist..."_

When the set was over, the applause was deafening. Austin couldn't stop smiling as he stepped off the stage.

"That was completely awesome!" He said when he spotted Ally.

"Totally!" Ally replied.

"Hey, are you Austin Moon?"

Ally looked up in surprise to find the man from the Starlight Club glaring at them.

"Yes sir!" Austin replied.

The man reached into his pocket and removed a business card; handing it to Austin. "I'm Howard Morris, owner of the Starlight Club."

Austin's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes. I heard your demo tape and I have to say that we don't usually book people as young as you to perform, but I think you have real talent, Kid!"

"Seriously? Whoa! Thanks, Mr. Morris!"

"I want you to do the opening set tomorrow night; 6 o'clock sharp!"

"I'll be there!" Austin replied.

When Howard Morris left, Austin turned to Ally, Trish and Dez and grabbed them in a huge group hug; screaming as though they were kids.

"This is the coolest thing ever!" Austin exclaimed. "It's like a dream come true! Imagine, me, singing at the Starlight Club! How did this happen?"

Ally smiled proudly. "Well, actually Austin..."

"Know what? It doesn't matter." Austin replied.

"That's right." Trish said. "All that matters is that you do an amazing job tomorrow night! I see big things in your future, Austin!"

Ally knew that Trish was right. Austin was going to be a huge star someday.

And Ally was only too happy to share the credit.


	16. Chapter 16

**The next night at _the Starlight Club_ **

"God, I'm so nervous!" Austin said pacing back and forth backstage.

"Why? You sing this song all the time!" Ally replied. "It's your signature song!"

"I know Ally, but this is huge! I mean, this is the Starlight Club! I could get my big break tonight!"

"And you will! Trust me Austin, you're awesome!" Ally said.

Austin smiled and hugged Ally fiercely, causing her heart to beat even faster.

"Thanks, Ally. That means a lot to me."

"Ladies and Gentlemen... We have a special guest coming to you LIVE right here at the Starlight Club!" Howard Morris said; his booming voice carrying through the club even without a microphone. "A young up and coming talented singer; let's hear it for Austin Moon!"

"That's my cue." Austin said. "Wish me luck!"

"I would, but you don't need it." Ally replied with a smile.

"Thanks Ally." Austin replied. He kissed her cheek and ran to the stage, leaving her completely dumbfounded.

When he stood on stage, Austin appeared larger than life. The opening notes of "A Billion Hits" began to play, and soon the crowd was going crazy, dancing to the music.

"_Whoa... I know I can make it, Never let them get down, t-t-turn it up LOUD!" _

When the song ended, the applause was so loud; the entire club seemed to vibrate. Austin bowed and smiled, obviously not used to such an enthusiastic response.

"Thank you so much! I'm Austin Moon-."

The applause and screams drowned out his next words and he waited for the room to silence.

"Thank you. Like I said, I'm Austin Moon, and... Wow... I can hardly believe I'm here! I feel like I should give a speech or something!"

The crowd laughed and applauded.

"But I'm sure you guys would rather hear music and singing, right?"

More cheers and applause followed.

"All right, all right! But first there's something I need to say. There's someone in this club who is very special to me. We've been through a lot together and... Well... I owe her the world! Without her, I wouldn't be here tonight... Actually I wouldn't be anywhere for that matter."

Ally grinned with delight, trying to ignore the nervousness that filled her. She'd always been terrified of being the center of attention; even if it was intentional and only for a few seconds. But she knew this night belonged to Austin. And it was so sweet of him to want to share it with her.

"Ladies and gentlemen..." He continued. "Please give a big round of applause... for my manager, Trish!"

* * *

><p>Ally's heart sank as she watched the room burst into applause. And it sank even further when Austin called Trish to the stage.<p>

After only a moment's hesitation, Trish ran up the stairs and bowed.

Ally feigned a quick smile at Austin and Trish; applauding a bit too enthusiastically.

And when Austin began to sing another song, Ally ran out of the club; no longer to hold in her tears.


	17. Chapter 17

When Austin's set was finished, Trish looked around the crowded club. "Dez, have you seen Ally? She was just here!"

"Um... no!" Dez replied. "Oh! Maybe she found the guy of her dreams and went off to live with him in his castle!"

"You know... I think you're right!" Trish said, wearing the biggest grin possible.

"Really?"

"No, you idiot! Why would you think that was true?"

"Well this is a club and there are lots of guys here. Surely one of them-."

Trish shook her head in disbelief. "Oh Dez, what are we going to do with you?"  
>Dez thought for a moment. "Well, I've always wanted to go camping!"<p>

"Hey guys, where's Ally?"

"Austin, thank God!" Trish said. "Finally someone _normal _to talk to!"

"What'd I do?" Dez shrugged.

"Ha! Where do I start?"

Austin waved his hand in front of Dez and Trish's faces.

"Guys? Hello? Have you seen Ally? I saw her when I was singing. She was really getting into my songs but then she disappeared!"

"I don't know. She was just here a minute ago!" Trish said.

"Hey, maybe she-."

"Dez, don't even say it!" Trish interrupted.

"Come on, where is she?" Austin asked.

"Don't worry about it, Austin. I'll find her." Trish said, turning to head for the door.

She ran out of the club and looked up and down the sidewalk for any sign of her friend.

"Ally?"

"Go away, Trish!"

"Oh, hey Ally! What are you doing out here? Austin and I were wondering where you were."

"I said go away!" Ally yelled.

Confused, Trish walked over to where Ally sat on a bench. "What's wrong?"

"Are you deaf, Trish? Get out of here!"

"Ally if you haven't already noticed, I AM OUT!" Trish yelled, feeling strange to be arguing over something she had no clue about. "What's wrong with you, anyway?"

"Oh so now you care?" Ally snapped.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"How could you, Trish?"

"How could I what?"

"You _know_ what!"

"Okay, this is getting really weird because I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Yeah, right!"

"Um... actually I don't. Geez Ally, I've never seen you like this before."

"If you don't know what's going on, why don't you ask Austin?"

"How could you go onstage and take credit for something I did!" Ally sobbed.

"Ally, how can you say that? I would never... And what exactly did you do?"

"Then why did you go onstage when Austin said he wanted to thank the person responsible for him being at the Starlight Club?"

"Well, I... Actually he made me."

"I'm the one who got him the gig!"

"Wait... You did all of this?"

"Yeah. I know it's hard to believe but-."

Trish looked at Ally in amazement. "This is... incredible! The Starlight Club? How'd you do it?"

"Well it wasn't hard. I just walked in and handed the guy Austin's demo tape. And I might have hinted about him playing at Beach Pizza as well."

"Wow..."

"Is that all you're going to say?"

"Well..."

"I need to be alone if you don't mind."

"Oh.. Well, all right."

Trish turned and walked back into the club, having no idea what had just happened. All she knew is that she'd probably lost her best friend.


	18. Chapter 18

"Well, did you find her?" Austin asked, cornering Trish at the door.

"I found her all right." Trish sighed.

"And..?"

"Oh, this is a guessing game, right?" Dez asked, appearing out of nowhere.

"Can I play?"

"It's not a game, Dez!" Austin said. "I'm worried about Ally. Now where is she, Trish?"

"She's outside, but..."

"But what?"

"She's really mad at me and I don't think she likes me anymore!"

"What? That's ridiculous!" Austin said. "Why would she be mad at you?"

"Because you called me up on the stage instead of her. Apparently I took credit for you being here tonight. But actually Austin, I had nothing to do with it. Ally was the one who got you in."

"Are you serious?"

That's what she said. But she's really upset and-."

"I'll talk to her. And trust me, Trish. Ally could never hate you. I'll explain everything and you guys will be the best of friends again. You'll see."

Trish smiled. "Thanks."

When Trish and Dez were gone, Austin walked out of the club and onto the sidewalk. The illuminated streetlights did little to brighten the area and he panicked slightly when he could find no sign of his best friend. Frantically he picked up his pace, desperate to find her.

But then to his relief he spotted her sitting along on a nearby bench. His heart broke when he saw that she was crying. Clearly she wanted to be alone, but it was also clear that she shouldn't be.

Carefully he went to her and smiled. "Is this seat taken?"

Ally shrugged in response.

"I'll take that as a no." Austin said sitting down beside her.

"Hey Austin." Ally said tearfully.

"Aw, Ally. I hate to see you so upset."

"Thanks."

"Trish told me what happened." He said quietly.

"She did?"

"Yeah. And Ally I'm... I just don't know what to say. I mean, how-."

"I went over there and gave Mr. Morris your demo tape and told him about your gig at Beach Pizza."

"You did all that for me?"

"Yeah."

"But why?"

"Well, you were so nice to me the other night when Tyler-."

Her heart ached at the memory.

"Ally?"

Her eyes met his and she felt the tears coming once more. "Why does it hurt so much, Austin?"

"I don't know. I guess when you really like someone, the little things hurt more."

"That must be why it hurt that you called Trish's name instead of mine."

"I'm really sorry, Ally. Trish is my manager and she usually gets my gigs. I had no idea and I would never hurt-wait... Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

She blushed deeply. "I know we're supposed to be friends and all, but-."

"Best friends." He corrected with a grin.

"Right. Um... Well, I really like you and I know that's wrong but I can't help it!"

The smile on Austin's face grew. "Wow..."

Ally buried her face in her hands. "Oh God, I can't believe I just told you that!"

"Actually I'm really glad you did."

She raised her eyes to meet his. "You are?"

"Yeah. Because I really like you too."

Her laugh reminded him of a little girl and she pushed him playfully. "Oh stop it!"

"No it's true. I like you, Ally. I like you a lot. I'm really sorry I hurt you."

"That's okay. I just."

But before she could say another word, Austin leaned over and kissed her.

"Wow... that was... amazing." He said when he drew back.

Ally could only stare at him in shock. "Austin..."

"Hey, Trish was pretty worried about you earlier." Austin said, quickly changing the subject. But there was no hiding the redness in his cheeks.

"Well I guess I don't have to worry about that anymore." Ally replied. "I'm sure she hates me!."

"No way! Trish doesn't hate you!"

Ally smiled and hugged Austin. "Well I guess I should go and apologize. I was pretty mean to her."

"You can do that later. I think Trish has her hands full. She walked home with Dez."

"Well he's definitely a handful!" Ally laughed.

"You know, I was just thinking..."

"Yeah, Austin?"

"Well, since you didn't get to watch the rest of the movie... Would you like to go with me?"

Ally's eyes brightened. "You mean it? Even if I want to see _Amy's Journey_?"

"Sure! We like each other, don't we?"

"A lot." Ally said sighing when Austin gave her the warmest hug she'd ever received.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later at the movies...<strong>_

"Wow, this place is almost empty!" Austin observed when they walked into the enormous theatre. "These seats look good." He said pointing to a row in the middle.

Ally followed Austin to two seats that had a perfect view of the screen. Almost immediately the lights began to dim.

"Want some popcorn?" Austin whispered.

"Sure, thanks." Ally replied.

"Here. I got you a drink too."

"Thanks, Austin." Ally said, taking the soft drink. "Where's yours?"

"Well, I thought we could share." He said bashfully.

They sat side by side, sharing the tub of popcorn and the soft drink, mesmerized by the movie.

Amazingly, the story wasn't any less emotional the second time and when Ally felt the tears filling her eyes, she wasn't ashamed to cry. No sooner had she sniffled when she felt Austin's arm around her; drawing her close.

Amy's story unfolded on the screen, leading up to the incredibly sad ending.

Tyler had been right all along. Despite Amy's brave efforts, she never found her father. And by the time the credits moved slowly up the screen; accompanied by the most beautiful music Ally had ever heard, the words were blurred by her tears.

All too soon, they left the theater and drove back to Sonic Boom.

Thanks for the movie and snacks, Austin." Ally said shyly.

"No problem." Austin smiled.

"I hope you weren't too bored by it." Ally said.

"No, not at all." Austin said.

"Well, I mean, it's so sappy and-."

"I liked it." Austin replied.

Ally couldn't believe her ears. "You did?"

Austin smiled. "Yeah, it was pretty cool. And really sad. Wow!"

On impulse, Ally moved closer to Austin and kissed him.

"Wow, what was that for?" Austin asked.

"For being so amazing." Ally replied.

Austin smiled and hugged her warmly "So what would you like to do now? I know! Let's write a song!"

"What kind of song?"

Austin took her hand and led her upstairs, pausing to kiss her cheek. "Just come on."

Hand in hand they walked up the stairs... and wrote the most romantic love song ever written.

**THE END**


End file.
